fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ky Aziah (Paintverse)
Ky Aziah is a young Artizzian monster hunter and a new main character to the Paintverse series introduced in Paintverse - Into the Spirit Realm. Appearance In terms of physical look, Ky has all of the traits of a normal Artizzian, completely blank skin, "cartoony" eyes resembling two small black lines, and marks in the skin resembling splotches of paint, in the case of Ky he has a big light blue mark that covers the area around his left eye and a big red mark that covers the area around his right eye, though none of them go anywhere below the nose, Ky also has a small green mark around his chin. In terms of body structure, Ky is quite athletic but not very muscular. Ky usually wears a dark blue hoodie with a tartan pattern and is always seen with two straps connected to his wrists from which his two purple bladed tonfas come out. Backstory Lineage Coming from a lineage of famous and well-known monster hunters, Ky had a lot of pressure put on him since he was born, since his parents were probably the best monster hunters in the entire family, and that's saying a lot considering it's filled with some of the greatest hunters in Artizzian history. From a young age Ky was trained to fight against monsters and was given his bladed tonfas at the age of 6, after which he was put in intensive training both physically and mentally. Ky always strived to surpass his parents' expectations but he always thought he wasn't what they expected, since he constantly failed in early training, this affected him psychologically and prevented him from accomplishing a lot of things in his future. Failure Once Ky was 11-years old he began training with real monsters, though he was good at fighting them his parents always pushed him more and more, adding more pressure to him, one day in the middle of training one of the creatures his father had caught escaped from its cage and grabbed both of his parents by surprise, his parents weren't worried since they had just taught him a day before how to deal with that same type of monster but Ky didn't do....anything, he just shrunk into a corner terrified of the beast as it ran off. The beast wouldn't be caught until a year later, with both of Ky's parents' corpses alongside it, however, by then Ky had seemingly mysteriously vanished from his home city. Lone Wanderer Ky became a lone wanderer, travelling across the world while hiding his true identity to try and train on his own, however, he was eventually identified by an old man after being saved by him, the old man promised not to tell anyone his true identity, feeling sympathy for Ky, and recommended him a dojo for tonfa-wielders that was located nearby so he could train. To Slay a Hydra In Paintverse - Into the Spirit Realm, the main gang bumps into Ky in the middle of a cave, Ky reveals that he was looking for a hydra but it fled and now he doesn't know where he is, however, later Sketch deduces that Ky does indeed know where the hydra is but is too scared to actually fight him, with the secret out Sketch asks Ky to tell him where he is so he can locate an important element to the story and finds him, but is eventually overpowered until Ky kills it. Sketch wonders why Ky was scared of fighting it if he was so good at slaying monsters and reflects on him for a moment, eventually realizing his state and, seeing a bit of himself in him, decides to train Ky so he can not only be a better fighter but also realize how good a person he truly is, Sketch tells Ky that if something happens to him he'll be the Fourth Legendary Hero of Paintverse, his succesor, but tries to avoid putting pressure into him. Personality Ky used to have low self-esteem, he doesn't think of himself highly and whenever he thinks he failed or that he doesn't surpass others' expectations he feels bad, even if it's a small thing. Ky is afraid of being judged or not surpassing people's expectations of him, which is why he gave up altogether in his past, thinking that if he didn't try, he couldn't fail. Even with all that Ky was always kind and generous to others and always tried to protect those close to him. Ky has high admiration for heroes, especially the Legendary Heroes of Paintverse. After befriending Sketch and the main gang, he began to think of himself in a more positive light, became more social and started trying out new things, and even though he's still quite afraid of being judged and failing to surpass expectations, he's way over that. Abilities Ky has high knowledge of monsters and other wild beasts in Paintverse, this can come in handy whenever the group goes into uncharted territory or dangerous areas, however, though he may have high knowledge of certain beasts, he hasn't had much experience with actual monsters. Ky is highly acrobatic, capable of performing dodges and flips in order to keep safe, this goes well with his clever thinking, wich allows him to deduce the nature of his enemies and the best way to take them out in a small amount of time, however, this may vary depending on the enemy in question. In terms of fighting Ky is very experienced with meelee combat, but is at his best when using his trusty bladed tonfas, which he uses to swiftly take out monsters and Demons. Relations Sketch Ky respects and admires Sketch for his courage, not knowing that Sketch is very similar to him in secret, and is good friends with him, Ky also sees Sketch as a mentor figure at times as he trains him in fighting and teaches him how to think of himself better. Ky actually has a crush on Sketch but hides his feelings most of the time, knowing that he probably won't reciprocate them. Seraphina Ky sees Seraphina as a big sister figure of sorts, and enjoys talking to her and sharing his thoughts, however, he doesn't really like how intrusive Seraphina can be about his past and feelings at times. Kayla No matter how much Kayla tries to make Ky see her as another friend, Ky can't help but think of Kayla as high royalty, which often leads into him feeling nervous around her, thinking that if he does something wrong he might suffer consequences, whenever he's calmed down though he enjoys talking to Kayla. Trivia *Ky is very good at drawing and has a small notebook filled with sketches of beasts and other things. *The creator of Paintverse has often said in interviews, wether he has been asked directly or not, that Ky may be the most important character in Paintverse right behind Sketch himself. Category:Paintverse Category:Original Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Artizzian Category:Males